Be you girl
by Ishia Urua
Summary: No puedo decir cuántas veces he llorado por tu regreso. Aunque tengas que mentir para complacerme, hazlo. Eres el único que me importa. Por favor, di que soy la única a la que amas. Dí que yo soy tu chica, aunque sea una mentira. [OneShot].


**o.o **

**Be you girl **

_Uso demo kigasumu demo ne onegai, atashi no naika wa anata dake, _

_aishite iru no wa atashi dake itte._

**o.o **

Hoy llueve, hoy yo vuelvo a llorar.

Llueve, yo lloro.

Lloro y me siento patética, me siento tan sola, tan perdida, tan desgraciada, tan estúpida.

Dejo salir lágrimas por fin desde hace tanto tiempo, lágrimas que son solamente tuyas. Lágrimas que tú causas por tu partida y jamás regreso. Me siento morir, siento que mi vida ya no tiene algún sentido como para dejarla avanzar. Ya no hay luz en el camino, ni una pequeña vela que lo ilumine… ya no hay nada.

¿Por qué¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser así?

¡¿Qué he hecho dios como para que me castigues así, de ésta manera?!

¿Qué¿QUÉ HE HECHO MAL?

Dímelo por cualquier medio, pero dímelo.

Me siento una perra, una arrastrada. Dejando mi orgullo a un lado por un hombre que no me quiere, que ni siquiera me toma en cuenta. ¿Será que estoy obsesionada contigo, cariño? No lo sé, pero la opresión en el pecho cada vez que tu recuerdo llega a mi mente es tan fuerte que ya no sé que pensar ni tampoco que decir. ¿Será angustia lo que siento¿Quizás tristeza¿Qué, Sasuke, qué es¿Qué eres tú para mí?

Siento las miradas llenas de lástima que me mandan mis amigos. La mirada angustiada de Naruto, nublándose de lágrimas al verme caer en aquella pequeña banca llorando. La mirada de Kakashi, triste, mirándome, examinando mis movimientos, no sabiendo qué decir ó hacer. Lo comprendo, sí el se pusiera así, yo tampoco sabría como calmarle. La mirada de Sai que, después de haber leído tantos libros sobre los sentimientos, me llega a comprender. Ino, al lado de Chouji sólo con la mirada gacha no se digna a mirarme directamente a los ojos, por el miedo, por el temor de ella también ponerse así. Después de todo, las dos competíamos por él¿no? Lee, oh, Lee… como lo quiero, es tan tierno… su mirada negra y oscura me recuerda tanto a la de él… pero la de él es cálida, reconfortante, no como la de Sasuke, que es fría y calculadora. Neji, él solo me mira inexpresivo como siempre, su mirada blanca hipnotiza, hasta puedo adivinar que si me hundo en ella, puedo llegar a obtener paz al igual que la de Hinata, qué solo observaba a lado de Kiba y Shino. Shikamaru miraba las nubes, queriendo parecer ausente, pero yo sé que él estaba ahí, aún podía escuchar su 'qué complicado' en mi mente.

Todos hemos crecido y ya no somos unos críos que querían ser ninjas, unos por ambición, otros por obligación, para demostrar que eran fuertes… para demostrar cuando valíamos…

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Sasuke? Me duele llevar la cuenta, pero han sido cinco años y medio. Más de cinco años y tú no regresas.

¿De qué me ha servido ser más fuerte si tú no regresas?

¿Por qué¿Es acaso por que sigo siendo débil? Dímelo, Sasuke.

Quizás estés muerto, quizás no. Quizás seas más fuerte, quizás tu venganza ya esté hecha y no quieras regresar, quizás ya tengas a otra mujer en tu vida, pero… sí es así, engáñame y dime que soy la única. Dime una mentira, pero salva mi corazón del abismo del dolor. Pronuncia aquellas palabras aunque no las sientas, pero dímelas. Díselas al aire en cualquier lugar en donde estés, pero dedícamelas a mí. Por lástima, por lo que sea, pero dímelas. No de frente, pero dímelas. Habla de mí, mal, no importa, pero habla. Pronuncia mi nombre, díselo a los demás. Presúmeles que tienes a una mujer en Konoha que te espera inútilmente. Diles cuán patética soy.

No puedo decir cuántas veces he llorado por tu regreso; aunque tengas que mentir para complacerme, hazlo.

Eres el único que me importa; por favor, di que soy la única a la que amas.

Dí que yo soy tu chica, aunque sea una mentira.

* * *

**Notas de Danae:** Más patético no podría ser. Pero... ¿podrían dejar su opinión diciéndome cuánto lo es? Si llegamos a los cinco ó quizás más (no es una petición) quizás le agregue un segundo capítulo al OneShort con la pareja que quieran. Trío, círculo... da igual.

Besos y espero que les agrade como para dejar un review. Mi primer fic de Naruto y ah, ver mi profile en Fanfiction, que tengo uno en proceso y me gustaría que lo vieran. Está interesante, pero aún no lo publico.

PD- Be you girl es el ending de Elfen Lied, así que no es mío, xp.

Gracias.


End file.
